<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Wolf by writingstudent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408017">Little Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent'>writingstudent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivar returns home to find your sleeping form in the furs. Domestic fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can buy me a coffee and support my work at: https://ko-fi.com/writingstudent<br/>Accepting commissions - message me on tumblr for more information: https://writingstudent.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="posts">
<p></p><div class="text fullpost post">
<p></p><div class="textbody"><p>Ivar couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight before him. You were sprawled out across the furs, sleeping soundlessly. A small frown was painted upon your features. Judging by the way your upper body was positioned and that there lay a book close by you, you had attempted to stay up and wait for his return home. He had to attend a meeting about the future raids in England, discussing new plans and tactics to defeat the Saxons and gather more loot. </p><p>You would normally attend such meetings, either sitting on his lap quietly and playing with the hair at the back of his nape, an act that calmed him without distracting him too much from the planning. Sometimes, however, you would pipe in with some ideas, and Ivar would be reminded of how much he loved you. You were the most intelligent and most beautiful woman he had ever seen before. Being a Viking, you were not as kind as the servants, and knew when to speak up for yourself. Yet harsh Norse words left your tongue so gracefully that Ivar was captivated from the first time he lay his eyes on you. He crawled over carefully and started taking off the leather straps binding his legs together. You stirred in your sleep, slowly awakening at the sound of rustling.</p><p> You opened one of your eyes, peering sleepily at the still blurry figure that was seated at the edge of the furs. As your vision cleared, Ivar lifted up his arms, dragging his shirt off his body. You couldn’t help but choose to remain quiet, staring at his back. His muscles rippled and moved as he took off his shirt, making you bite your lower lip as a small smirk start appearing on your face. That was your man, your lover and your warrior. He was wild, stubborn, harsh, beautiful, crippled, intelligent, gentle and affectionate all at the same time. You, on the other hand, were simpler. You completely and utterly in love with him. Your staring was cut off short as a low chuckled rumbled from Ivar’s sculpted chest. </p><p> "What are you doing <em>darling </em>?“ He drawled out the affectionate nickname, taunting you, as he leaned forward and his hand lightly gripped your chin. His thumb grazed your lower lip, reminding you that it was held softly by your teeth. You laughed back up at him in response, giving him your most wolfish grin. You had come to learn the meaning behind his words. Ivar was never the most open person - he didn’t like discussing his feelings often. Although he certainly showed you how he felt about you, you couldn’t help but wish he was more explicit with his words sometimes. Your constant whining on the subject had led him to sarcastically adopt the "coupley” nicknames. </p><p>“ Admiring the view,” your eyes twinkled with mischief as you playfully bit at his hand, barely grazing him with your teeth. One would have said that Ivar the Boneless could only love and respect a proper and serious partner, but you were far from it. Your time together with him was mostly characterized by kisses, training and playful banter. </p><p>He “tsk”-ed at you, grabbing your chin more forcefully this time. </p><p>“ Did you forget anything, my little wolf ?” He cocked his eyebrow up at you, smiling playfully as he shook your head slowly and lightly from side to side. Your eyes started closing, as sleep started creeping back on you with the slow rocking. You fought to open them slightly, and (badly) feigned an offended expression. You lifted your now heavy arm and tiredly patted his head, messing up his hair in the process. </p><p>“<em>Honey</em>, I’m a big, bad wolf,” you smirked at him, playful tugging at his right ear as his eyes squinted in confusion and slight annoyance. A girlfriend should not want to see such emotions on her boyfriend’s face, but Ivar looked so gorgeous and natural with this expression, that you would sometimes go out of your way to annoy him. Ivar rolled his eyes at you before you could further explain, and climbed into the furthers a little better. He wrapped one of his strong arms around you, pulling you closer into him. You snuggled into his warmth, hiding your face in his neck where you left a few chaste kisses. A hum of appreciation tumbled out of his lips as he shifted around as well in order to get more comfortable. </p><p>Sleep came back again, this time a lot stronger as you felt safer than ever in your lover’s arms. As you were losing consciousness, you heard a soft mumbling that sounded somewhat like an “love - youuh”. You lazily took a soft bite of Ivar’s neck, giggling drowsily before finally falling asleep. </p><p>You truly were <span class="u">his </span>little wolf. </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>